


He'll Look Great In My Bedroom!

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanart, My First Fanwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: My first official fanart (not counting covers inspired by my own writing).





	He'll Look Great In My Bedroom!

[](https://imgur.com/cZAVXFX)

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with idea after seeing an adorable picture of Kristen and remembering the flexing picture of Jason. I thought about how cute they would look together, but some skin color/lighting issues came into play and I had to work with what I know. So, I came up with this. Let me know what you think.


End file.
